


Puzzle Piece

by tteokbooky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jenjaem - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteokbooky/pseuds/tteokbooky
Summary: [BREAKING] NCT's Jeno and Jaemin reportedly broke up last month after 4 years of dating.SM Entertainment has yet to release a statement.This is a story of how Jeno and Jaemin try to save their relationship that is on the verge of ending.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

_"He's not coming home, is he?"_

Jaemin whispered softly, as he was stroking Iseul's head. He had been waiting hours and hours for a message to come through. A message that holds certainty on whether he should be waiting for his other half.

Iseul, the 2-year old Samoyed he and Jeno adopted a couple of months ago, stared at him back. Jaemin sighs as he continued stroking and patting the dog. He knew not to expect any response, but he can't help but continue talking to Iseul anyway. Why? These are the things he is longing for, right at this moment. Company and conversation.

Both his other half couldn't provide.

* * *

Being outed as the first same-sex couple in the idol industry wasn't easy for the both of them. Despite many knowing about their attraction towards each other, it still took many people by surprise.

At first, the media wouldn't shut up about them. It was chaos in N City. There were people claiming it was all for media play and that they were just manipulated by the company for money. But as time went by and the couple became more open about their relationship to the public, people finally started acknowledging the truth.

The truth that Jeno and Jaemin are definitely in love with each other, and it was no media play.

* * *

9 years into their career, who would've thought the inseparable Jeno and Jaemin would be part of different NCT units. Despite being permanent members of the subunit NCT DREAM, they were both placed in two other different permanent units, NCT X and NCT Y. It took them by surprise including the other members since it is a known fact that the two of them stick together like glue. Separation was never an option they once thought of. 

And just like other idols in general, NCT members started moving out of their dorms one by one. It didn't take that long before the both of them also decided to move out.

Jaemin remembers it all too well.

**_Flashback_ **

_"So you're planning on moving out next month?"_ Jaemin asks, slightly stopping washing the dishes and looked over the kitchen counter.

_"Yeah, I figured it was time for me to start living independently now. Hyuck told me his apartment building has vacancy,"_ Renjun answered, seated at the dining table.

Jaemin, who continued to wash the dishes, missed the knowing look Renjun sent towards Jeno.

Jeno who was directly opposite of him ignored the look sent his way and just started casually scrolling through his phone.

_Kick_

_"Ouch!"_ He screamed, glaring at Renjun who just kicked him seconds ago. The latter just rolled his eyes and sent another knowing look towards him.

Upon hearing his boyfriend, Jaemin stopped what he was doing and washed his hands to get rid of soap. Worriedly, he went over to the dining table and asks, _"Why? What's wrong? Is it your leg again?"_

_"It's nothing. You're worrying too much, Nana,"_ Jeno smiles at him, shaking his head.

_"But I heard you. You're not lying, are you? You told me you won't lie to me, white lies included."_

_"Calm down,"_ Jeno says as he takes hold of Jaemin's hand, _"Renjun just kicked me under the table, not my injury."_

Upon hearing this, Jaemin looked over at Renjun and looked at him pointedly, _"What did you do that for? You know his injury's serious."_

About 2 months ago, Jeno had a leg injury while performing for their ending gayo stage. It still hasn't fully healed yet, giving him shoots of pain from time to time.

Renjun, looking slightly guilty, repied, _"Right. I'm sorry, Jen. I was just frustrated you still didn't ask him."_

_"Ask me what?"_ Jaemin asks, looking confused, _"What are you not telling me, Lee Jeno?"_

His boyfriend sighs, gesturing him over to sit. Renjun took this as a sign to leave the couple alone.

Jaemin complies, urging him to continue.

_"The rest of us were talking about dorm arrangements and well.... it got me thinking about how less time we would have for ourselves if we were to live apart. X and Y schedules are already affecting our time together, what more would living apart do?"_ Jeno says, slightly lowering his voice. Jaemin knows he does this when he's nervous or worried.

_"Jen, what exactly do you mean? I thought you don't plan on moving?"_

_"I don't, not unless you'll be moving in with me._

_Let's live together, Jaemin-ie. Let's find a place of our own."_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> so i finally posted it! what do you guys think?  
> this was originally meant to be a socmed au on my twitter but i decided to post it here instead because i feel like this story needs more narration. let me know your opinions/suggestions. you can message me on my twitter @tteokbooky, too.
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

_“Jeno! It’s your turn,”_ Hyuck shouted across the room as he enters the practice room.

They were currently recording their new EP album so the members took turns going to the studio to record their parts.

Jeno, who was currently learning the choreography to their title track, sent a look his way and nodded.

He walked towards the seats on the side of the room and checked his phone.

**3 missed calls from Jaemin-ie <3**

Jeno contemplated on calling him back. It was already 3 AM in the morning and he didn’t want to call him only to cut it short because he’s going to be in the recording studio.

_He’s probably sleeping now anyway,_ he thought.

Hyuck who was tasked to call him looked his way and said, “ _What are you doing? Hurry. Sungchan’s probably done recording his._ ”

And with that, Jeno hurriedly pocketed his phone and went to the studio.

The notification long forgotten.

* * *

**Time skip: 8 AM the next day.**

Jaemin woke up to the sound of Iseul jumping happily somewhere across the unit.

_J_ _eno’s home,_ he thought to himself.

He got up from their bed and wore his bedroom slippers, hurriedly taking strides towards the door.

_“Aigoo-ya, is it delicious?”_ He hears Jeno, who was feeding Iseul with treats, when he arrives at their living room, “ _Did your mom not feed you?”_

_“_ _Obviously he’s been fed. Look at his face covered in crumbs,”_ Jaemin talked in pout, walking towards Jeno who was currently seated at their couch. Jeno immediately taking him into a hug, making Jaemin sit on his lap.

_“How about my baby? Did you eat dinner yesterday?”_ Jeno asks as he kisses Jaemin on the neck.

_You would know if you answered my call_ , Jaemin thinks to himself. He kept quiet about it though, scared it will ruin their moment.

_“I did,”_ He answered quietly, _“Did you? What were you busy with last night?”_

“ _I think I ate a sandwich_ ,” Jeno says and lets out his signature confused noise. With that being said, he looked up at Jaemin to find the latter staring at him in pout.

_“I’m sorry, I was practicing our choreography and went to the studio right after. Before I knew it, I was driving back here after the tiring session. I did so many doublings and I took parts in adlibs, too. It was so exhausting, Jaem”_ Jeno explained.

_“You drove here? You didn’t get proper sleep last night! Why did you drive in that condition?”_ Jaemin says as he smacked Jeno’s arm.

Jeno just continued hugging him while saying _“I wanted to be with you sooner. You’re my comfort. You know that.”_

Jaemin's eyes softened at his and held his face with both hands then pecked Jeno’s lips. _“Please try to think of your safety first before doing that again. You know I won’t go anywhere. Whatever time you go home, I’m still going to be here so don’t rush.”_

Jeno kisses him this time, slow and sensual. _“I will. I’m sorry for being rash,”_ he says as he pulls away, _“I love you.”_

_“Me too, I love you.”_ Jaemin replies, smiling at him. Jeno stares back at him with his eye-smile and continued stroking Jaemin’s face gently.

They were both interrupted by the sound of Jeno’s stomach, grumbling.

Laughter filled the room before Jaemin ultimately sighs as he gets up from Jeno’s lap. _“_

_Alright, let’s go make breakfast. Come help me.”_

* * *

_**< 3 My Dotori <3** _

_: Otw home from Inkigayo. _

_**:** Do you need anything? I can stop by. _

_:I ’m driving, and no I’m not tired so don’t worry._

_**Jaemin-ie <3** _

_:Can you pick up some treats for Iseul?_

_**:** Drive safe! _

_**:** Wear a mask and cap properly so people won’t crowd you. :c _

_**<** _ _**3 My Dotori <3** _

_**:** Okay, baby. _

**_< 3 My Dotori <3 is calling..._ **

_“Jen? What’s wrong? Why are you calling?”_ Jaemin answers, worriedly. He got up from his computer chair, he was busy editing videos to show NCTzens.

He started walking out their office and into the living room where Iseul was playing.

Jeno chuckles upon hearing him, “ _I’m gonna be driving so I won’t be able to check my phone for messages if you need anything more,”_ he says.

_“Really? Or is it because you missed me? Haha, Lee Jeno, you’re not that sly!”_ Jaemin teased, smiling over the phone. “ _Oh how about you turn on video call so I can see you?”_

_“Baby, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m gonna be distracted,”_

_“_ _Ahh I forgot you love me too much you can’t help not seeing my pretty face,” Jaemin smugly replies._ He faintly hears the car engine, a sign that Jeno started driving already.

The line sat in silence for a short while as Jeno was exiting the broadcast station parking lot and into the main roads. The silence however was comforting to both of them knowing their other half is just listening in.

“ _Do you want me to buy dinner? You don’t have to cook if you’re too tired. I know you had a photoshoot this morning.”_ Jeno says after a while.

_“No, that’s okay. I actually took a nap when I got home. Then woke up just in time to see your performance and then started editing videos. I’m gonna be cooking dinner when you come back so it will be finished when you get out of the shower.”_

_“Really? You watched out performance? Let me know what you think later. I’m planning on monitoring our performance.”_

_“Okay. Let’s watch it together while I give out my opinion.”_

_“Sounds good. Thank you, baby. Anyway, i just arrived at the pet shop. Are you sure I just need to buy treats and that’s it?”_

_“Yes, Jen. That’s all. Oh, and tell Grace noona I said hi too.”_

_“I will. I’ll see you in a few. I love you.”_

_“Drive safe! Love you, too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo I may have updated a bit earlier than planned, and uhm incase it wasn't obvious... yeah I write short chapters  
> idk if i have to apologize for that? but sorry :c it's easier for me to write short chapters because long chapters are kinda hard for me to write bec i feel like i'll just end up posting diff time skips in one whole chapter.
> 
> anyway!!! this chapter shows a little insight on their relationship. what do you guys think? isn't fluff nomin the best? don't worry guys the angst in this au is not gonna be that angsty so don't worry too much!!!!!
> 
> kudos and comments, pls? :'c


	3. Chapter 3

**< 3 My Dotori <3**

_8:36 AM_

_:I dropped off Iseul at my sister’s place. She even had treats prepared._

_10:27 AM_

_:Our flight’s delayed. They had us wait in the airport private room. I wish they could’ve informed us earlier so I could’ve dropped by the company and see you first. :c_

_11:23 AM_

_:Jaem?_

_11:56 AM_

_:Already in the plane. I’ll try sleeping first. Good luck at practice! Don’t push yourself too hard._

_:I love you_

* * *

_“This is your captain speaking. We have arrived at our destination. Thank you for flying with Korea Air. We hope you have a wonderful day!”_

Still half-asleep, Jeno strides together with the other members and their managers out of the plane and across the airport.

In a matter of minutes he goes through their usual routine, pass through immigration, wait for their managers to coordinate and fetch their luggages. Then head towards their van, photographers and fansites out in the open.

Within an hour, they arrived at their concert venue backstage. It was those kind of concerts where they have to do rehearsals right away after arriving.

Jeno widely awake now checked his phone lockscreen only to be greeted with just his wallpaper of a smiling Iseul, no notifications in sight. Disappointedly, he pocketed his phone again and switched to his professional mode.

* * *

**Seen 1:37 PM**

_“What’s with that expression? Is there a problem?”_ Haechan, clad in his concert outfit asked, looking through the mirror sideways.

They were currently getting their makeup done for their concert which is about to start in an hour when he noticed Jeno looking at his phone with a sullen expression.

_“_ _Ah, it’s nothing. Looks like the others are busy right now,”_ Jeno replied, putting down his phone at the vanity table, giving Haechan a small smile instead.

The smile didn’t reach his eyes though.

_“_ _Don’t worry too much about it,”_ Hyuck assured him, knowing exactly what Jeno is worried about. The latter once again was reminded that he can’t hide anything from Donghyuck.

Someone who has been there with him just as much as Jaemin has.

One thing Jeno is grateful for about Haechan is that he was always there for the both of them. If someone was a witness to his and Jaemin’s love story, it was Haechan.

He was always in the sidelines watching their relationship grow from their very first meeting in the trainee room, commute on the way to school, spending breaks in between classes (since Haechan is in a different class), talks on the way to the company for practices, late night convenience store runs, quality time in their shared trainee dorm, going out to enjoy walks at Han river with their Doyoung hyung (most times including Jaehyun, too) to ultimately debuting in the same group, and growing up to be the people they are now.

_“Sorry, it’s just been hard lately. I understand what you mean,”_ he told Haechan, sighing.

_“It will get better. Give it some time. They’re rushing the comeback this time so they probably have no time to go on their phones or have fun,”_ Haechan said dismissing their conversation, suddenly wary of the stylists and other staff in proximity who might be listening in on their conversation.

Even if Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship is already out in the open, he still protects their relationship. At the end of the day, it wasn’t anyone’s business. Not even his.

Jeno gave him a nod in return.

A few minutes later, Yangyang who was unaware of their conversation stood behind them and smiled through the mirror. The makeup artists called him to standby since Jeno’s makeup is about to be finished.

_“What are you smiling at?”_ Haechan asked, noticing his smile. He looked through the mirror to find Yangyang holding his phone, scrolling through his weibo feed.

_“Oh! Chenle went over to Y’s practice and pranked Jisung. Look at this video! It’s so funny,”_ Yangyang replied, excitedly going over the vanity and showing Haechan the video. Jeno who was at the other side can’t see the screen as he was getting his finishing touches done.

About a minute in the video, Chenle’s laugh and Jaemin’s voice in the background can be heard across the room, shouting out of glee about how cute Jisung’s shocked expression looked like.

It was at this moment when Hyuck threw a glance at Jeno’s side, finding the latter with a poker face. ‘Jeno definitely heard it,’ he thought.

Seconds after, Jeno stood up from the vanity table and went over to Yangyang and Haechan’s side, told Yangyang it was his turn to get his makeup done.

Not sparing a single glance at the phone screen on hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Haechan? This chapter is purely written as close to reality as possible. As someone who has been a fan of them since rookies era, I do strongly believe that Haechan keeps the group together. He's always been one to protect their friendship and express how important 00 line most especially SOPA F4 (Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, and himself ofc) is to him.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Please let me know your thoughts. I need reviews on what I need to work on.  
> Thank you <3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_“Jeno, is there something going on with you?”_

The question came from his manager’s mouth as they sat backstage, crowd can be heard across every part of the stadium.

Jeno who continued avoiding his gaze, sat completely in silence with teeth clenched. The medics working their way into his leg, checking on him.

“ _If you don’t want to answer then that’s fine. But I hope next time you don’t take your personal matters while working. One reckless move like that again and you could be done for,”_ his manager reprimanded.

Jeno was mid-performance when he spotted a fan holding a “JN <3 JM” banner, got completely lost in thought and forgot completely about the rising ramp he was about to step into.

It didn’t end well and next thing he knows he was limping backstage with a sprained foot. The same one he injured a few years back.

_“I know, hyung. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. Did you tell anyone about it already?”_

_“Not yet, I do have to inform the agency. They have to explain why you might get pulled out of the last two songs,”_ his manager replied, eyeing the medics who are busy examining Jeno’s foot.

A few minutes into it and the other members who are done retouching their makeup went out of the dressing room and eyed him.

_“Are you okay, hyung?”_ Sungchan asked while Haechan directed another question to the medics, _“Is he going to be okay?”_

_“It’s not that serious but he shouldn’t put much weight into it so that it won’t worsen. We suggest he have it looked with a specialist, can be here or when you land back in Seoul.”_

Jeno looked at his manager after hearing that and spoke.

_“I can still walk a bit, do you think it’s possible for me to sit for the remaining performances and encore? I don’t want to worry the fans that much. It’s not that serious for me not to come out.”_

_“Are you sure? That could be good but don’t force yourself if you’re in pain. Remember, forcing yourself will only worsen it.”_

_“I’m sure, hyung.”_

_“Okay, wait here. I’ll make arrangements with the stage directors. Keep applying the compress.”_

Jeno watched as his manager walked further into the rooms conversing with the head of the medical team, before calling him out again.

_“Hyung!”_

His manager turned around confused, his members around him also looked at him.

_“Please don’t let Jaemin know about this.”_

His manager was about to answer back, probably informing him that it will eventually be out for the public to know, including Jaemin.

_“At least not for now. I don’t want to burden him with this.”_

His manager nodded and continued walking, leaving Jeno alone with his thoughts.

Just a little while after their VCR played, he went out the stage with the rest of the members, absorbing the crowd and the beat of the music.

* * *

  
  


Jeno’s phone screen flashed across his hotel suite in the dark as he got out of the shower.

**Timestamp: 1:24 AM**

**Jaemin-ie <3**

:Honey, how was your concert?

:I’m sorry I wasn’t able to reply. We were too busy practicing so we barely had time to check our phones.

:I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe?

:Don’t forget to drink plenty of water <3 Your throat must hurt a lot.

:I love you >.<

:Oh? You’re awake?

:Honeyyyyyyyyyy

**< 3 My Dotori <3**

:Go to rest, Jaem. You must be tired, too.

:I’ll tell all about it tomorrow.

**Jaemin-ie <3**

:Okay >.<

:Good night, Jeno.

**< 3 My Dotori <3**

:Good night, baby.

**Timestamp: 2:13 AM**

**Jaemin-ie <3**

:Jen?

**< 3 My Dotori <3**

:Yes?

**Jaemin-ie <3 is calling..**

_“Yes, baby? What’s wrong?”_

_“........”_

_“Jaem?”_

_“No I love you back?”_ he hears Jaemin, most likely pouting at the other end of the line.

Jeno chuckles at this, smiling through the phone as he shakes his head slightly.

_“I love you, Na Jaemin. Now, go sleep. We’ll see each other in the morning when I fly back.”_

_“I love you more, Jeno-ya. I’ll see you tomorrow. I miss you and your kisses already.”_

_“That’s a lie. I love you more, baby. Now quit whining and let’s go to sleep or else you won’t have the energy for tomorrow.”_

_“Tomorrow? It’s my day off. We both don’t have schedules. I was planning on staying in bed all day.”_

_“Exactly, baby.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe ;) happy new year everyone!!!!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3333


End file.
